Mario Kart 8
by jazziisms
Summary: Modern AU: The boys don't play around when it comes to Mario Kart. Hinted Eremika, Springles, Jeanani, and Arukuri. Bickering and cursing throughout. Oneshot!


**I was inspired by a youtuber named DashieXP. I just love his channels, and his gaming channel, DashieGames, is hilarious!**

**I got to thinking...Eren and Jean would be very aggressive gamers, Connie would shout just to be shouting, and Armin is surprisingly an ace at video games almost every time. Here's a Modern AU for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

"DID YOU JUST-"

"HAHA! KISS MY ASS, YEAGER."

"_DICK_."

Armin winced, hearing Eren and Jean's shouting through his headset. It was a cloudy Saturday, and he, Eren, Jean, and Connie were at their houses respectively, playing Mario Kart 8. While Eren and Jean bickered constantly, Armin could also hear Connie munching on his end.

With them distracted, it was easy to stay in first place.

Eren cursed. He played Luigi, Connie played Yoshi, Jean played Donkey Kong, and Armin played Toad – the usual. He was determined to beat Jean. It made him desperate.

He was so glad his parents weren't home, because if his mother heard him talking with _that mouth_…

"HEY, HEY YEAGER? DO YOU MIND IF I ASK MIKASA OUT?" Jean taunted, purposely bumping his kart into Eren's.

Eren's nostrils flared. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, YOU SHIT. _I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE_."

"Speaking of asking people out, do you guys think I should ask Sasha if she'll be up for going to the movies tomorrow?" Connie asked. Waluigi knocked him off course and he wheezed in frustration. "BITCH! NOW I'M IN SIXFFTH!"

"I don't see why not," Armin was the only one who answered Connie's question, chuckling as he crossed the line, now in the third lap.

Eren threw a red shell at Jean, laughing as he finally passed him.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Jean seethed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, _SHRIMP DICK FUCK NUGGET._"

"YEAGER, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN IF YOU KEEP ARGUING LIKE CHILDREN!" Connie exclaimed. "ARMIN IS ABOUT TO _WIN!_"

It suddenly got very quiet on all four ends. Armin sweatdropped.

"G-Guys…?"

"_GET HIM_."

"NO, NO! PLEASE! LET ME FINISH, PLEASE!"

"ARMIN, I'M SORRY-"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. EREN, PLEASE-"

"YOU'RE DEAD, ARLERT," Jean growled.

"N-!"

Armin crossed the finish line just as a bomb and red shell was thrown at him. Toad flipped over but kept driving. The blonde sighed in relief and the other three grumbled to themselves.

"So…do you guys wanna…?" he started quietly.

"NEXT ROUND," the other three said simultaneously.

.

"Eren?"

"_What?_" Eren hissed through gritted teeth, vein pulsing in irritation.

"Just out of curiosity...why did you get so defensive when Jean mentioned asking Mikasa out?"

Eren could hear the smile in Armin's voice and breathed heavily through his nose. He could just_ see_ Jean and Connie suddenly giving them their undivided attention.

"You..._know why_, Armin."

Armin smiled. Of course he knew.

"So what if he's got the hots for Mikasa? Big deal." Jean rolled his eyes, drifting his kart as he turned.

"That's funny, coming from the guy who stared at the back of Annie's head in history class," Eren countered smartly.

"That was-! I didn't-!" Jean stammered, Eren now grinning from ear to ear. Armin and Connie's eyes were wide as saucers.

"_Annie?_" Armin gaped.

"Dude! She could totally kick your ass!" Connie laughed.

"I don't like that_ ice princess. _She gets on my fucking _nerves_."

"That's what they all say." Connie snickered. Someone bumped his kart off-course. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SIXFFTH? GUYS, I'M IN _SIXFFTH_! **_A-GAIN_**!"

"Sucks to be you," Jean deadpanned.

Eren smirked and threw a red shell.

"_FUCKING_-!"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Haha! Don't be a _sore loser_, Jean!"

"You said it, Connie."

"BLAUGH."

.

"ARMIN!" Eren shouted as the boys laughed. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD MY BACK?!"

"I'm sorry, Eren. Every man for himself," Armin shrugged.

"EVERY M-!" the green eyed teen wheezed, glaring at the screen. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE SPARED YOUR ASS!"

"Way to go, Aryan coconut," Jean approved.

"YOU SHUT YOUR SHITHOLE, HORSEFACE."

"LOOK, BITCH-"

Eren didn't notice Mikasa come in. She walked through from the kitchen door, closing it behind herself, and followed Eren's shouting to the den. And there he was, riled up with his video game controller in hand. He had yet to notice her presence. She slowly shook her head, leaning back against the wall and folding her arms across her chest.

"Next round?" Armin asked.

"Just press the damn thing!" Eren huffed angrily, sitting back.

And that's when he saw her with a start, mouth open stupidly. Mikasa put her finger to her lips, holding her hand out for the controller. Wordlessly, he nodded and handed it over to her, scooting to the right to give her space in case she wanted to sit with him. Her gaze drifted to the TV, sitting down close to him.

And the game began.

"Why so quiet, Yeager? Afraid you'll _lose_ again?" Jean boasted.

"Jean, you haven't won a single game either," Connie pointed out.

"Hey, Connie...I got something for ya. It's green and round."

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

Lightning struck on the stage, and Toad, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi were shrunk down before Jean could carry out with his threat. Luigi sped passed them at high speed.

"What the-?!"

"Did Yeager just-?!"

"?!"

Eren chuckled. Why didn't he call Mikasa earlier? Of course. She was _great_ at this game. And...okay, so maybe he was really liking her company right now. When did she get here? Was the door unlocked?

"SECOND LAP?!"

"AND YEAGER'S STILL IN FIRST?!"

"ARMIN, GET'EM."

Toad was right behind Luigi, red shell raised. Luigi put his green shell in the back of his kart just as Toad shot the red shell at him. Red hit green, and Luigi still raced on.

Armin's eyebrows scrunched down.

"What lap is this?" Connie asked after a long beat.

"Third!" Jean strained.

"ARMIN! DON'T LET YEAGER WIN!"

"And what if he does win?"

Record scratch.

"M-Mikasa?"

"Hello, Jean."

"Mikasa's in the game? Haha, sweet!" Connie grinned.

"No wonder he's winning all of a sudden..." Armin mused.

"Are you Luigi right now?" Jean squeaked.

"That's right," said Mikasa.

"That's...that's cheating! You can't-!"

"To hell, she can!" Eren lowered his voice slightly, leaning towards Mikasa. "But seriously, fuck Jean. I hate him."

Mikasa smiled softly. "Oh, I know you do."

Eren returned it briefly. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"You should probably stop leaving your door unlocked. Unwanted company can just come in whenever they want."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh...right. But you're not...unwanted company."

Mikasa's eyes darted in his direction, her blank expression softening. "Thanks."

"Do we need to leave you two alone, or-" Connie wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, Connie." Eren's cheeks flamed.

"Y-"

Luigi crossed the finish line.

"WHAT?!"

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"HEY KIRSTEIN, NO ONE LIKES YOU. Thanks, Mikasa. I owe you one." And, without thinking, he swooped in and kissed her cheek.

Her cheeks turned a bright red, and his felt like they were on fire.

"Did you two just KISS?" Connie exclaimed.

"N-No! I-I mean-!"

"Guys, it's okay...We can play another time," said Armin innocently.

"Armin!" Eren's blush deepened.

"Oh HELL NO! CONNIE!"

Connie winced. "Y-Yeah?"

Jean breathed heavily. "CALL SASHA."

"And Krista!" Armin added.

"And Annie!"

Mikasa squinted at Eren, who shrugged and grinned.

"What? This could be interesting."


End file.
